1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer accessories and more particularly, to apparatus for operation of a computer known as a computer pointer device or mouse. More specifically, the invention is a hand and wrist support device designed to allow operation of mouse with user's fingers with hand and wrist positioned on said support device remaining on a horizontal plane, stationery and relaxed minimizing repetitive strain injuries associated with prolonged use of computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the use of computers, both recreationally and for business purposes continues to increase, so to has the incidence of repetitive strain injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome or tendonitis, to name a couple of the many types of injuries associated with repetitive strain. These injuries are a result of repetitive strain and stress placed on the nerves and tendons of the arm and wrist and is compounded by wrist posture in use of the keyboard or in operating a mouse device. The improvement of this invention is that the hand and wrist support device maintains the wrist and hand in a straight and level position preventing any downward or backward flexion of the wrist at all times. This allows the hand and wrist muscles and tendons to be relaxed at all times while the mouse device is operated and maneuvered solely by the user's fingers.
Various devices have been devised for use with a mouse to alleviate the stress-related problems associated with repetitive use, but none of these devices completely alleviate stress on the wrist muscles as the operation of these devices require or permit flexion of the wrist. It is well known that associated injuries are caused from posture of the user's hand and wrist; more specifically bending of the wrist to operate the mouse device. The prior art wrist supports for use with a computer mouse do not eliminate bending of the wrist. The palm rest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,407 to Rice issued Jul. 18, 1995 has a curvilinear section which the user rests their palm. This device does not eliminate totally all bending of the wrist in the operation of the computer mouse as the wrist and hand are not supported. This device also has the disadvantage of becoming uncomfortable after extended periods of use.
Other patented examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,176 to Dietrich issued Nov. 27, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,647 to Rice issued Feb. 13, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,270 to Montague issued Oct. 8, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,365 to Hesley dated Feb. 9, 1999. Again, the disadvantage of these devices is that stress is placed on the the wrist muscles as the user's wrist is in a flexed position when operating the computer mouse.
The device of this invention is structurally different from the entire prior art listed in that the hand and wrist is elevated to a horizontal position, eliminating any flexion of the wrist and permitting the muscles and tendons of the hand and arm to be completely relaxed all times in the operation of the computer mouse device.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing disclosures representative of the state of the state of the art that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.